


The Cherry on Top of the Cake

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Who'd End Up With Who? [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: Final Part of the Series!Kuroo decided to level up his relationship with Kenma and finally reveal their relationship to Kenma's parents who he had not spoke to in almost 7 years.Kuroo, know very little about them, and doesn't really know what to expect.Would the sail to happiness with Kenma go smoothly? or another tidal wave of problems and misfortunes rock their boat and sink it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Final Part of the Who'd End Up With Who Series!
> 
> Thank You for everyone who appreciated the series. I love you guys!

_PROLOGUE_

With Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima's successful first year with the Panthers, winning back the championship to their side of the court against their bitter rivals, at the same time surviving both the academic and personal strife. Now, the semestral break began and instead of joining Bokuto and Akaashi together with Ushijima and Hinata, Daichi and Suga, Azumane and Nishinoya on their couple trekking, Kuroo instead decided to travel the opposite of their direction and instead head towards an unfamiliar and potentially much dangerous territory, Kenma's side of the backyard, his family.

Kuroo's memories of Kenma's family was vague, the only stand out memory of them that's still ingrained in his head was that time Kenma knocked on their front door late at night with a big bruise on his cheeks, his eyes streaming down never ending tears, after asking what has happened, Kenma only hugged him tight sound barely coming out of his mouth while telling Kuroo it was his dad that did this to him, trying to suppress his sob as they make their way inside.

After that night, Kenma started spending more time with him than his own family, Kuroo liked it, as his parents are busy with work in and out of the country, having Kenma around eased his feelings up, Although still concerned about Kenma's personal life. He tried talking to him about it, but Kenma denies him every time. It wasn't until he was actually kicked out of their own house and moved to his own small place that Kenma's older brother, Haku Kozume visited him and asked to never leave Kenma out of his sight. Kuroo felt the big concern from Kenma's older brother but never really pressed on into asking about their current situation.

And as the years gone by, the subject of family was buried down deeper and deeper down, eventually being forgotten and rarely been talked about by them or their friends.

\----------

"Kuroo? Kuroo, wake up."

Kuroo jolted awake from his seat, his head suddenly felt the pain from it's awkward position.

"We're here. And please, wipe that drool off your mouth." Kenma said, gently handing him a tissue.

Kuroo politely took the tissue the wipe his mouth clean.

"We're here already? That did not took long." Kuroo said composing himself, scrunching his nose.

"What do you mean? It was like a three hour travel and you slept the whole way through." Kenma said raising his eye brows as both of them stepped down of the bus.

"Here we are, you ready?" Kuroo said, placing his arms around Kenma's waist as he spot the familiar face in their opposite direction, hands waving at them with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I hope this goes well than we expect it would go." Kenma answered as the figure ran across the road, hands in front of him ready to snatch their luggage.

"Kenma! It's amazing to see you out in here. How are things going? I, We missed you so much." The man with blonde hair lighter than Kenma's hair said, grabbing two heavy luggage away from him.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Kenma quietly and shortly replied.

"Kuroo? How's it going." The blonde man then placed his attention on Kuroo.

"Ahhh, Haku-nissan. We've been good. How about you?" Kuroo said, noticing how Haku was still taller than him even after slouching from carrying Kenma's surprisingly heavy luggage, he also noticed how bluked up his body became since he last saw him.

"Let's go, mom and dad is waiting." Haku said, his tone painted with joy and excitement.

Kuroo then turned to look at Kenma, whose emotions are the completely opposite, his hands gripping Kuroo's shirt.

"You're nervous, you always do this when you're scared to death of something." Kuroo said, taking Kenma's hand into his.

"I'm about to flip out in here, after almost 7 years of being kicked out and dishonored by your family, what do you expect?" Kenma said.

"Your older brother seemed to be over the moon happy, don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm here. We're gonna do this together." Kuroo said, tightening his grip of Kenma's hand as they walk to the big, simple yet elegant house, the Kozume's family house.

 

[Prologue]  
[END]


	2. It Was You Who Would Bring My Little Brother Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this years, Kenma has cut all ties with his family, but today, He's back at his childhood home, together with Kuroo, his lover. 
> 
> His older brother Haku seemed excited, but would all members of his family feel the same?

"This is your house? I mean, your actual house? Family home? Damn!" Kuroo said marveling at the wonder standing elegantly in front of him.

"Yeah, the house near to yours where my uncle's, after they moved over seas we decided to occupy it since it's closer to school. But after everything went down and we graduate middle school, they moved back here. This is actually where I grew up." Kenma said, his eyes filling up with his memories of when he was young, running around the garden her mom grew, he and his big brother playing in the little playground their dad has built. Remembering all this brought out emotions Kenma had longed for a very long time.

"You okay? You spaced out there?" Kuroo asked after noticing Kenma.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenma shortly replied.

\-----------

Haku led them to the big metallic gate covered with vines that made a very elegant oriental touch to it, Kuroo marveled at it even more after seeing close, he knew it took years and heavy attention and maintenance to keep it looking like this.

"Come in, come in!" Haku excitedly invited the couple inside.

As they entered, two lines of servants greeted them, surprising Kuroo, the left side was composed of men, their eyes shifting between Kenma to Kuroo analyzing both of them, or rather analyzing Kuroo more carefully as if sniffing him out. The right side, composed of women, their eyes watering, softly calling out Kenma's name, the mayordoma could not help herself and ran to Kenma hugging her tightly.

"Kenma-sama! We are so happy you are back!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"I'm happy to be back too, Jahera-san." Kenma said kissing the lady's cheek.

"See? Everyone missed you Ku-kun?" Haku said flashing a wide grin, dropping the luggage and scooping Kenma into a hug after Jahera calmed down and went back to her line. "Don't worry, okay? You're home, that's all that matters little brother. I missed you, we all missed you." Haku whispered to Kenma's ears.

"So, let's welcome back our precious little Kenma!" Haku said as he gestured everyone to disperse, and everyone started to scatter like ants getting busy with their work, everyone looking excited, pumped up now that their young master Kenma has come back.

\-----------

"You didn't tell me you we're this rich! Youngmaster? Holy shit kitten!" Kuroo said flailing his arms up and down, they we're ushered to Kenma's room as Haku went back to his to clean up and tell their parents Kenma's home. 

"I am not. My parents are." Kenma quickly said, stripping his shirt off, making Kuroo jolt. His eyes tried to wander away from Kenma's body, but fails altogether.

"Are we? um, are we showering together? Isn't it a little too risky? It's not just us anymore here, there's like five million people outside." Kuroo said rubbing his arms.

Kenma raised one eye brow in judgement. "Oh, wow. Are you actually scared right now, Kuroo Testsurou?" Kenma said, his tone teasingly pinching Kuroo's ego.

"No! It's just. I'm not scared okay? I just don't want to introduce myself to your family and it's extensions with me being the pervert one. Not yet at least. Plus I still think your brother could beat the shit out of me if he finds out, him and his little brother complex." Kuroo explained as he push Kenma slowly to his gigantic bathroom and slowly closing the door. "Jeez, your bathroom's as big as our apartment back at the Uni." Kuroo continued.

\-----------

Kuroo knowing Kenma's bathroom routine, he knows it would probably take him an hour at least to finish up, so he then decided to take a tour of the house on his own, his great memory skills helped him not to get lost. Checking out the library, the media room and the indoor sauna and pool, he marveled at how insanely huge and impressive was Kenma's childhood home. After roaming for a few more minutes, he stumbled upon the art room last, there, his eyes were snatched by the seemingly millions pf paintings, all of them resembles Kenma, there were a tons of different paintings, infants, toddlers and kids, all of them seemingly shaped to resemble Kenma.

"Father painted all of that." Haku said suddenly appearing behind Kuroo which made him jumped from his spot. "Three years after kicking Kenma out and disowning him." Haku continued.

"I never really knew the story behind that, no matter how i tried, even now." Kuroo started talking, but caught himself before revealing anything between him and Kenma.

"Don't worry, I know. You don't have to keep it a secret from me." Haku said, placing a gentle hand on Kuroo arm, their height difference suddenly highlighted.

"You do?" Kuroo asked softly.

"Yeah, probably even before you even know it." Haku answered. "Why do you think out of everyone in Kenma's life, I chose you, I specifically asked of you to take care of him? I could've asked someone from our guards to guard him from that day on, but I never did, instead I went to you and ask you to protect and cherish him." Haku continued.

"Because you trust me?" Kuroo said.

"Because I know you won't let anything bad happen to Kenma, to you and Kenma's relationship." Haku said smiling subtly. "So when I received that e-mail from him after all this years, I couldn't believe it. But one thought entered my mind. It was because of you, one way or another, it was you who would bring my little brother back home." Haku said, tears crystallizing in the corner of his eyes.

Kuroo was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say or do, instead he swiveled his vision back to the paintings. "So your dad kicked him out after finding out he was gay? Then he got a moment of realization that he misses his son so much and started painting." Kuroo said.

"Yes, He was so furious at first after finding all about it, he made stupid decisions, and as time heals him, he realized what he has done and started regretting it. But for Kenma, the wounds were to deep to be healed by time alone. So imagine his surprise and excitement after hearing from me that his beloved son is coming home." Haku said wiping out the tears on his eyes, pointing one finger to a specific painting. "Look at that, that is dad's favorite one.."

Kuroo followed the finger's direction, and saw it, the painting was very simple, not that complicated to look at, it was almost like a picture, but he noticed that it was very familiar, he still remembers this painting. "This was that time we were out eating at a yogurt shop. With Hinata and the others, I still remember this day." Kuroo said, reminiscing that one memory of summer camp they did, He, together with Hinata and the other crows took a break to the city shopping district, they decided to buy yogurts, and Hinata, the biggest air head of the group had an "accident" making everyone laugh their brains out, including Kenma.

"This was taken by one of our men after spotting him in the city, my father nearly cried with joy after seeing his meek son laughing with friends, he was so afraid to the thought that he actually broke his son, so imagine his relief seeing him having friends and all." Haku said, his smile getting bigger as he goes on.

"Kenma was his favorite huh." Kuroo said crossing his arms, thinking about the idea that Kenma was still being followed and monitored by his family.

"Yeah. He is. And I don't have any problems with that, he was so adorable when he was younger!" Haku said, blushing.

"Yeah, your little brother complex is showing." Kuroo teased.

"Ha!" Haku yelled.

"So, all these years, you guys are still following and monitoring him?" Kuroo said, getting chills just thinking about the moments that would've been awkward if it was ever reported back to his family, just imagining it is making him cringe.

"Oh, no, don't worry, that time was just an accident, our men was out to shop for mom when he saw you guys. Don't worry, your perverseness is still a big qiestion mark to us, to me specially." Haku said smiling, but his eyes were showing a different emotion. Kuroo only laughed and tried to change the topic but Haku tried to press on, investigating about the topic that was just brought up.

\-----------

Kuroo and Haku went back to Kenma's room, only to find him pouting by the bed, in his black and red traditional Japanese kimono, simultaneously, Haku and Kuroo nose bled at the sight, Kuroo tried to hug his lover but Haku managed to one-up him.

"You look amazingly cute! Oh shit Ku-kun! You're adorable!" Haku said patting his little brother's head.

"Ugh, stop calling me that." Kenma said shyly, clearly blushing to his ears.

Kuroo just stood by the door, taking the sight all in, who would have thought Kenma of all people would have a brother like Haku.

"You guys look adorable together." Kuroo said.

\-----------

After getting cleaned up and changing into a kimono, Kuroo and Kenma with with Haku are now heading to the dining room for dinner.

Kuroo, just noticing now about the great difference between Kenma and his older brother Haku.

"Hey, kitten, how come you and Haku look a little different? I mean the eyes give away that you're brothers, you both have that golden eyes, but the rest, the height, the hair." Kuroo said.

"Well, he looks alot like dad, i look like my mom." Kenma explained simply. Kuroo just raised an eye brow at him. "You'll see." Kenma answered the non verbal question by Kuroo.

As the three entered the big room, Kuroo noticed the intricate designs all over the room. The big dining table was filled with glamorous and obviously expensive accessories and by the end of the table, there stood a man, leaning by the window, his height was not diminished by his slouching stance, Kuroo felt a chill ran up and down his spine after realizing the man was looking directly at him, his eyes was as gold as Kenma's, it almost feels like he was trying to melt him down into a puddle of nothingness.

"Dad." Haku greeted, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Dad." Kenma quietly said, bowing as well.

Kuroo tried to greet but was cut out immediately by the prominent man.

"Sit down and prepare the table, immediately." His voice echoed through out the room it was firm and lawful, it made the helpers scatter to prepare the table.

The three sat down to the seats Haku designated them to, Kenma was seating besides the center seat, the seat for the head of the house, Haku was on the opposite side, while Kuroo was seating silently and nervously besides Kenma.

"Where are the others? Please call them, tell them not to let the food waiting." Haku said to Jahera who is standing behind him.

"I'll call them immediately." Jahera said with a bow before disappearing outside of the room.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Haku finally started the conversation.

"Guess what dad? Ku-kun's playing for the Panthers! Isn't that cool? They even won this years collegiate championships!" Haku said, as he polish and clean his utensils with a cloth.

Kuroo gulped a lump of his saliva that has been building up inside his mouth, he was nervous, Kenma's dad's eyes were still on him, he can feel it.

"Is that so?" the low tone of his voice was as cold as the winter breeze. "Tell me everything about it then." He continued, his eyes finally leaving Kuroo to focus on Kenma, Kuroo finally breathed normally.

"I would like to catch up, so please, tell me what you've been upto all these years, my precious one." He said, his voice was still low but it wasn't cold anymore, Kuroo saw the older man smiled ever sweetly, just like Kenma, his smile was rare but very dazzling he was at awe at how much Kenma resembles his family. He couldn't wait to get to know them and tell them how much he is in love and devoted to Kenma.

[Chapter 2 |END]


	3. Don't Be Nervous, Buddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meeting Kenma's Family Part 1.

It was dinner at the Kozume's and there sitting like a duck waiting for his predator was Kuroo. It has been only a solid minute at the dining table but he's already sweating a swamp underneath him. Kenma's father was staring at him intently, as if trying to breaking him down into microscopic bits, it was both awkward and rewarding at the same time, it was as if he was paying attention to the unknown boy closest to his son, he was even wondering if Kenma's father had an idea of their actual relationship. Kuroo hoped he actually do.

After a few minutes more, Kenma's mother and big sister walked inside the dining room, giggling and shuffling the shopping bags that are hanging in their arms. As soon as they saw Kenma, they dropped everything and squealed as they rush into the familiar face.

"Ku-kun!" His big sister said as she hugged her little brother. His mom was sobbing by their side.

"I can't believe this, Haku? Kenma's here and you haven't told us!" His mom yelled at the her eldest son.

"I'm sorry mom! I was forgot myself, I got a little too excited as much as you." Haku apologized.

"Mom,big sis, please stop." Kenma quietly said. But his mom and sister wailed a little bit more. "We missed you! So much!" Both of them said.

"Can everyone stop this so we can have dinner." The patriarch of the family said, it was not a question nor a request, but instead it was a statement. After hearing this, everyone went back to their places and readied themselves, Kuroo marveled even bigger at how Kenma's father was respected and in-charged of the house.

\-----------

Dinner went smoothly, the food was fantastic, they we're quiet while eating, Kuroo thought this was Kenma's father's request, to just eat at the dining table instead of doing any other shenanigans. After the last course was served, everyone stood away from the table and went to the living room. Haku sided with Kuroo and whispered to explain that this is a tradition in their family, to just eat at the dining table and then proceed to bond and spend time at their living room. 

Kuroo and Haku made it last to the dining room, or what Kuroo likes to call it "Kenma's insane mall like room". It was gigantic.

"This is just the living room? This looks like a floor of a big mall already?!" Kuroo said as he seat besides Kenma in a neon green bean bag, opposite to them, Haku grabbed the player 2 control pad and started playing _Arms_ on Nintendo Switch with her sister, while Kenma's mom and dad are sitting side by side on their usual chair being romantic together.

"They never changed one bit." Kenma said, his face looked so clam and soft as he reminisce his past. "They've been like this ever since huh?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah, they are very much in love with each other even though they are completely two sides of a coin." Kenma said.

"Like us." Kuroo shortly said, then without a warning planted a quick kiss into Kenma's lips, making him beet red upto his ears.

"What the hell are you doing?! We're not alone, idiot!" Kenma said rubbing his lips with his arms.

"What? I just wanna my kitten?" Kuroo said with a menacing smirk painted across his face.

\-----------

After getting tired of playing and beating Haku in different games, Kenma's big sister retired and seat besides Kenma and Kuroo who are playing UNO Cards.

"So, i've been waiting since dinner for you to be introduced to us. What gives?" Kenma's sister bluntly said.

Kuroo stuttered to answer, so Kenma took the words from him to answer.

"Kuroo, this is my big sister Kagura. Kagura, this is Kuroo." Kenma said introducing them to each other.

Kuroo gave Kagura a gentle nod. 

"It's nice to meet you. And thank you for taking care of our Ku-kun." Kagura said.

"You introduced Haku and Kagura to him but not us? Ku-kun?" Kenma's mom said, with his dad looking at him expectantly.

Kenma sighed before introducing Kuroo to his parents.

"Kuroo, this is my dad, Hideyoshi and this is my mom, Emica. Mom, Dad, this is Kuroo." Kenma said, both Kuroo and Emica bowed to each other.

"It's nice meeting you all. Thank you for your hospitality." Kuroo respectfully said.

Emica was about to say something when Hideyoshi stood up and grabbed everyone attention.

"Haku, come with me at my study, and you too, Kuroo-kun." Hideyoshi said as he makes his way to his study.

"Go on, Haku." Emica said with a smile on her face. "Meanwhile, Me, Kagura and Ku-kun would catch up after all this years."

\-----------

Kuroo was actually shaking on his seat, he does not why but he's just nervous.

"Don't be nervous, buddy. He just wants to know more about you." Haku winked.

"Is he always this terr-" Kuroo was about to say something but was interrupted by Hideyoshi. "Kuroo-kun?"

"Yes? Hideyoshi-sama?" Kuroo said as he straightened himself on his seat.

"What's you relationship with my son?" Hideyoshi asked point blank.

\-----------

"So how have you been after all these years?" Emica said as she cozy up besides Kenma who's continuing to play UNO with Kagura.

"It's okay. I've been enjoying life so far." Kenma shortly said.

"I'm sorry." Emica said.

"For what?" Kenma asked as he look at his mother.

"For seemingly abandoning you at a very important part and phase of your life." Emica answered.

Kenma paused for a bit, thinking what to say.

"Honestly, at first i didn't understand why you did that, but now, I do. And you don't have to apologize." Kenma said hugging his mother, making her tear up.

"Your father regretted everything too, he decided to try to talk to you but Haku and Kagura stopped him, they saw you growing more and more and they didn't want to halt you." Emica said.

Kenma smiled and looked at his sister and mouthed the words "thank you."

The trio hugged for a long time making sure to make up for the time they lost together.

"We better go shopping tomorrow!" Emica said, making Kagura and Kenma burst into laughter.

\-----------

After calming down and finally running out of stories to tell, Kenma finally noticed that his dad, Haku and Kuroo have been gone for a long time.

"What are they talking about in the study?" Kenma wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe you." Kagura jokingly said, making Kenma blush. "Shut up." he shortly replied.

"Don't try hide it anymore Ku-kun, you father and I we're young once you know? Kuroo's whole atmosphere was so easy to read." Emica said.

"Yeah, and it reads, Oh Crap, I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents. Even I picked it up." Kagura sheepishly teased her younger brother.

Kenma just hid and buried his face into his knees hugging himself out of embarrassment.

"First day back and this, this sucks." Kenma said.

\-----------

"Hey, Akaashi, I'm bored already, wanna visit Kuroo and Kenma? Let's double date tonight!" Bokuto said as he scroll through his phone while sitting by the window.

"We can't, they're at Kenma's parents, visiting, i think Kuroo's going to make their relationship official with Kenma's side." Akaashi said while dressing up by the bed. "Plus, we really need to go, we'll be late again for the second time this week, you don't want Ushijima and Hinata waiting." Akaashi continued.

Ever since semestral break has started, Bokuto and Ushijima, the volleyball idiots has decided to hold up three on three matches against each other, Ushijima's team is composed of Hinata and Dateko's giant setter Kogane, while Bokuto's team is composed of Akaashi and Iwaizumi.

"Eh. I'm bored, we'll just beat them to pulp anyway!" Bokuto said stretching his limbs.

"But we lost to them three of the five games we played." Akaashi said.

"Akaashi! You don't have to remind me of that!" Bokuto said pouting.

"Jeez, come on, this is your idea, plus, if we do win today, i'll give you a reward." Akaashi said, seducing his air head lover.

"Tsk. What reward? You always say that but I get dumb things like free back or foot massage! Your reward sucks!" Bokuto said pouting a little harder this time.

Akaashi, pissed a little by his boyfriend's insolence wanted to punch his gut, but decided to push it down, sucking in one deep breath and made a big compromise.

"My reward for you, is that i'll wear that kinky cat outfit you bought from that sex shop in bed ton-" Akaashi hasn't finished yet but Bokuto's already by the door.

"Come on baby! Let's kick some butt and get home as early as we can! Hey! Hey! Heeeeeeeey!" Bokuto said, with his eyes sparkling so much Akaashi actually covered his eyes so he won't get blinded.

\-----------

"Were we that obvious?" Kenma asked, he's now seating by the veranda, with Kagura beside him.

"Well, you know what?" Kagura started

"What?" Kenma asked.

"The way Kuroo look and act around you reminds me so much of how Dad looks at Mom." Kagura said.

"Really?" Kenma asked.

Kagura nodded. "So much, the way he glances at you, the way he supports every movement you make, so much like dad." Kagura pointed out.

Both of them remained quiet for a while before Kagura resumed talking.

"So, a lot of things has happened huh, crazy things." Kagura said, wrapping her arms around Kenma.

"Yeah." Kenma shortly replied.

"I'm so happy he brought you here, finally, you're home." Kagura said.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Kenma replied.

"You should talk with dad, you know? iron things out, permanently erasing the past to start a new one. He's been missing you like insane this past years." Kagura said patting his head a little.

"Yeah, i'm actually looking forward for it." Kenma said turning his head to his sister, his eyes reflecting moonlight.

"I'm so happy things worked out well after everything." Kagura started. "And I promise, from here on out, we're here, us family, together and nothing's gotta seperate us anymore" Kagura said hugging Kenma again.

\-----------

Kenma was walking down the hall to his room when he bumped into Haku.

"Onii-chan? Where's Kuroo?" Kenma asked.

"Ah.. Well, he's still in the study with dad." Haku answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Why?" Kenma asked curiously.

"I think. I think he's asking dad for your hand." Haku said.

 

[Chapter 3|END]


End file.
